Ieronare
Priesterin der Enga Ieronare stammt aus einer seit Generationen als Kleinbauern in Silberschein ansässige Familie, die allerdings durch das Chaos der Wendekrieg nach Calis vertrieben wurde. Eine Seuche machte Ieronare im Alter von 8 Jahren zur Waisen und sie verdankt es nur der barmherzigen Fügung Engas, dass sich eine lokale Hebamme ihrer erbarmte und sie in ihre Familie aufnahm. Ieronare spührte früh die Gnade der großen, allgebenden Mutter in sich, sah die Zeichen und Worte und Taten der Allumfassenden. Ihre Ziehmutter erkannte ihre Gabe früh und förderte sie nach Kräften. Nach dem Ende der Wendekriege und der Beruhigung der Lage, kehrte Ieronare - die kaum ihre erste Weihe! erlangt hatte – wieder nach Silberschein zurück. Nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass ihr kleine Erbhof längst von Neuankömmlingen besetzt war, die nicht im Traum daran dachten, ihr kostbar erworbenes Stück Land einer dahergelaufenen Jungpriesterin wieder zu überlassen. Nachdem alle Proteste nichts gefruchtet hatten, ließ sich Ieronare in Silberschein als Hebamme nieder, wo ihr Talent bald auffiel. Ihre Frömmigkeit und Mildtätigkeit, aber auch ihre Organisationsgabe stellte sie während mehrere Hungersnöte unter Beweis, in denen sie Spendensammlungen und die Verteilung von Nahrungsmitteln an Bedürftige initiierte und organisierte. Aus dem kleinen Schrein der Enga in ihrer bescheidenen Hütte ist im Lauf der Zeit ein kleiner, gut organisierter Tempel der Enga geworden, mit hunderten von Gläubigen und einem angeschlossenen kleinen Hospiz, das insbesondere in den Wintermonaten vor Armen, Bedürftigen und denen, die sich für solche halten, übergeht. Ieronare ist ein wichtiges Mitglied der menschlichen Gemeinde von Silberschein geworden, deren Wort zählt. Trotz ihres Aufstiegs ist sie im Grunde ihres Herzens ein kleines Bauernmädchen geblieben: eine freundliche, einfache, zugängliche Frau, mit einem offenen Ohr und Auge für Leid und Elend, einem Willen aus Stahl und Blindheit für die Schattenseiten der Welt, ohne tiefere theologische Bildung. Sie lebt nach dem Motto „Jeder Schatten ist, für sich betrachtet, ein Bruder des Lichts“, was zur Folge hat, dass sie relativ leicht durch Darstellungen von Elend und Leid zu manipulieren ist. Das setzt allerdings voraus, dass es jemand übers Herz bringt, der – trotz schwere Arbeit und mehrer Geburten rechtlich zierlich gebliebenen End-Dreissigerin mit ! dem langen, noch pechschwarzen, Haarzopf und der immer leicht verknittert wirkenden schlichten Wollkleid – direkt ins Gesicht zu Lügen. Ieronare ist von der Herrin gesegnet und strahlt eine Aura schlichter Würde aus. Ieronake ist bar jeglicher missionarischer oder politische Ambitionen, Nichtmenschen gegenüber reserviert und von einer einmal gefassten Meinung nicht mehr abzubringen. Selber hat sie in dem schweigsamen und fast 10 Jahre jüngeren Lomal einen liebevolle und respektvollen Ehemann gefunden, der völlig im Schatten seiner mütterlich-dominanten Frau steht. Sie hat selber drei kleine Kinder, von denen eines immer in ihrer Nähe ist (was bei liturgischen Handlungen manchmal ein passendes, aber mitunter ehrfurchtminderndes Bild abgibt). Einer ihrer größten Wünsche ist freilich, einem ihrer Kinder ihren Erbhof wieder zu verschaffen. Der Verlust ihres Familiengutes ist für Ieronare ein Gegenstand permanenten Kummers; einer der wenigen Dinge, die sie wirklich zur Verzweiflung und unter Umständen sogar in Hass versetzen könnten. Age: 38 Friendly + 2 manipulative – 3 stubborn + 3 merciful + 4 gullible + 1 ST: 0 PER: 0 PRES: + 3 (even for a Nursat) DX: + 1 STA: 0 IQ: + 1 COM: + 1 QU: + 1 Folk Ken (townsfolk) + 1 Sense Holiness/Unholiness + 6* Sing (liturgies) + 3 Empathy + 5 Leadership (Enga devouts) + 4 Herbalism + 4 Animals handling (poultry) + 2 Healer + 6 Ride (pony) + 1 Speak New Essylian + 4 Chirurgy (setting bones) + 4 Speak Chornakam + 4 Craft (Midwifery) + 6 Silberschein Lore (Personalities) + 4 Faith Points: + 4 *) includes any form of “destructive/corruptive magic�? (Storyteller’s discretion) Virtues: True Faith Flaws: Softhearted Sense Holiness/Unholiness Dependants (children) &! nbsp; Empathy Driving Goal (retrieve family farm) Famous (“Holy Woman�?) Obligation (Head of Enga community) Healer Category:Personen Category:Silberschein Category:Kay Eriya